The present invention relates generally to cargo restrainers of the type for holding cargo in a storage compartment of a vehicle from moving during transport and more particularly to flexible cargo restrainers of the kind mounted on walls of a vehicle compartment such as the bed of a pick-up truck.
In order to securely hold the cargo in place, the flexible cargo restrainer must be adjusted to tightly conform to the contour of the cargo being restrained. This involves pulling the restrainer over the cargo, which may be accomplished by pulling taught ropes, cords, straps or the like which are attached to the restrainer, and securing the restrainer to a wall of the compartment while holding the tension applied. Often the restrainer becomes loose while being secured because it is difficult to simultaneously hold the restrainer in tension and secure it. Depending on the amount or size of the cargo being restrained, there can be considerable excess rope or cord once the restrainer is secured thus presenting the problem of neatly holding the excess rope or cord, but quickly releasing it when it is required.